Dissidia Blitz Ace
by Ayatsuji
Summary: collaboration with Chesiere Cat: Tidus is a first year transfer student to Dissidia University; because every school story needs a transfer student. :fun crack, short story universe, Tidus-only BL; 0210, 0710, 0810, etc.
1. BASE 1

**Summary:** A Dissidia University universe where Tidus is a first year transfer student (because every school story needs one of those). A collaboration with Chesiere Cat, this is a Tidus only BL universe. Chapters will often stand alone, but all take place within certain determined settings.

**Warning:** This is a Tidus-main story. If you don't like Tidus, please, please, please don't bother reading this. If you're not into Tidus BL, don't bother reading this. ETC. Rating is on the down low, however; like...PG-13 or something and will remain as such.

**Note:** For the purposes of this story, surnames have been given to those who have none, and names have been given to those characters who are job representations rather than specific personalities. Names will be noted as they come up. Ages have also been fiddled with (greatly) for the purposes of this story's setting. Also, we _majorly_ putzed around with people's relationships. Please bear with me and don't bring out the can(n)on fire.

--

**Dissidia Blitz Ace**  
BASE01

(chapter by Kura)

--

"Man, I'm gonna miss Zanarkand," Tidus muttered to himself as he climbed out of the taxi. He turned around to pull a large suitcase and duffle bag out after him, setting it on the ground and calling a, "Thanks a lot, dude," before closing the door and watching the taxi drive off down the street. The blond boy turned to look up at the giant campus before him; tall, clean modern buildings, a wide expanse of lawn and meticulously swept brick walks. He shouldered the duffle and prepared to drag his suitcase along behind him like a conspicuous dork on his search for the dormitories when he heard someone shout out his name.

"Tidus! Hey, Tidus!" A tall young man with short brown hair in a plain white collared shirt and black slacks was running up to him, waving his arm while yelling his name.

Tidus broke into a grin when he recognized the newcomer, "Yo, Squall! How's it going? It's been a while!"

The other student, having caught up, stopped to catch his breath before nodding in return, "I didn't know you were coming until Firion told me and asked me to show you around. He says he's sorry he couldn't go pick you up at the airport today."

"It's fine," Tidus said, shaking his head, "Thanks a lot for coming! I just gotta go find the dormitories and drop off my stuff."

"Oh? What building are you in?"

"I'm in the uh," Tidus reached into the back pocket of his denims to pull out a slightly wrinkled sheet of paper. "the...Amano Residential Hall."

Squall nodded, and bent down to pick up Tidus's suitcase. "That's one of the buildings closer to the main campus; I'll take you there. Is this it?"

"Thanks! And yes, that's all I have. That, and this duffle," said the blond, swinging the duffle off and back over his shoulder in indication.

"All right then, follow me." The Amano Residential Hall was a tall, 6 story building and about a 10 minute walk from the campus' north entrance. "Usually the first years don't get to stay in this building. Unless they pay a lot more, they're usually relegated to the furthest building: Nomura Residential Hall," Squall informed in a neutral tone as they arrived at the doors and Tidus shuffled through his duffle in search of the card key into the building.

"Eh, I didn't pay any extra; I wonder why I'm in this building- AHA! There we go," said the blonde as he found the card in one of the many inner pockets of the bag and pulled it out triumphantly. Swiping the card against the card reader, the lock flashed red before turning green and a click was heard. After stuffing the card into his pants pocket, Tidus pushed open the glass doors and stepped through, looking around before quickly locating the elevator. "I'm on the uh," he sighed and reached back into his back pocket to pull out the wrinkled sheet of paper again, "I'm on the 4th floor. In room...410."

"410? That's Cloud's room," Squall said with a hint of surprise.

Tidus grinned as he pushed the button on the elevator and waited for one to reach the lobby floor, "Don't know who Cloud is, but is that an _expression_ on your face?"

The surprised expression instantly disappeared and Squall just shrugged a blank "Whatever," as the elevator dinged and the door opened.

"So who's this Cloud guy?" asked Tidus as they stepped into the elevator and the door closed behind them, "Is he cool?"

Squall shrugged, "He's a third year student and I assume your roommate. And I guess he's cool enough. Don't really care though."

The blond laughed jovially in response, "You wouldn't, man. It's all cool though, I can't wait to meet my new roommate! If _you_ say he's "cool enough", then he must be _awesome_." There was a comfortable silence as the two boys waited for the elevator to stop. The elevator dinged and the door opened on the third floor, and two students entering the elevator stopped and stared at the blond openly. It wasn't until Tidus, who had been holding the 'door open' button, waved his free arm and asked, "Hey, going up?" that they stopped and shook their heads and gestured downwards. "Sorry then, catch the next one!" said the blond with a grin before pressing the 'door close' button and the elevator proceeded on its way.

"Was that...Tidus?" asked one of the boys, looking at the other one who shook his head.

"The blitz player? No way, it would have been all over the news if he'd transferred universities," said the other as they waited patiently for the next car.

"Is it public knowledge that you've transferred from U of Zanarkand?" Squall asked as he and Tidus got off on the fourth floor and began heading down the hallway.

As they reached room 410, Tidus pulled out his card key again and swiped the lock on the door. He shook his head as it unlocked with a click and said, "Nah, my team is trying to keep it quiet, but now that I'm here I guess it's not gonna be long before it gets out."

Room 410 was the last room on the east end of the hall. As a double, it had one large window that held a nice view of the campus, and had a bunk bed, two desks, and two closets. The only things indicating that another person might even live in the room was the black leather jacket that neatly lay on the top bunk, the padlock on one of the closets, and a few books and two framed photographs neatly set on one of the desks.

Squall set Tidus's single suitcase down next to the available closet as Tidus tossed his duffle onto the bottom bunk. "...Cloud wouldn't happen to be a very meticulously neat person, would he?" Tidus asked with a bit of a huff as he glanced around his new quarters for at least the next semester.

"Not really; Cloud just doesn't have a lot of stuff. Kind of like you."

Tidus grinned a bit, "Heh, it's easy to be clean if you don't have much to clean up!"

"I do think that's his policy as well," Squall intoned quietly. "Do you want to unpack now, or would you rather wait until after I show you around?"

"I can unpack later! There's not much to unpack anyway," Tidus said cheerfully before pumping a fist into the air. "Let's go see the school!"

Squall just shook his head, "I've never seen someone so excited to start school," he muttered to himself before following his blond friend out of the room and closing the door behind him.

--

Firion was sitting in his differential equations class staring at the clock anxiously; he'd finished his test twenty minutes before, and was now just waiting for the slower students to finish up and for the teacher, Professor Palamecia to dismiss them. Somehow he just knew the Professor had purposely scheduled the surprise exam just to annoy him. He'd been so eager to see Tidus again, had even volunteered to break his perfect attendance record and skip class to go pick the boy up from the airport, when the Professor announced an exam that would count for 15% of their grade on this very day the previous week.

It took another 30 minutes for the last student to finish and turn in their test, but Firion rocketed out of his seat as soon as Professor Palamecia said, "You are dismissed, Ladies and Gentlemen." For once he let go of his calm and collected composure to run out the doors as fast as he could, not even stopping to say goodbye to his classmates who stared after him in curiosity.

Of course, it wasn't until he'd left the classroom and run halfway across the campus that he realized that at 4 in the afternoon, Tidus should have arrived in Dissidia Airport three hours before, taken a taxi to the school, and was probably exploring the school with Squall right this minute. And if that was the case, then it would not be very easy to find them, and not very logical to wander around the school aimlessly looking for them. Having come to that realization, Firion sighed and composed himself before reaching into his jeans pocket to pull out his phone.

On the other side of the school, Tidus paused in the middle of an explanation of the last Blitz season's results to a vaguely interested Squall when his cellphone vibrated in his pocket. "Sorry bro, someone's calling me," he said distractedly as he flipped the clamshell open and a grin spread across his face when he saw who the caller was, "Hey, Phil! How's it going?"

"I'm fine, Tidus, thank you for asking. Is Squall showing you around the school right now?"

Tidus nodded before laughing to himself as he realized Firion couldn't see him over the phone. "Yeah, we're uh, outside the old library right now."

"All right, don't go anywhere. I'll meet you there."

"Sure, no prob', Phil!" Tidus clapped the phone closed and stuffed it back into his pocket before turning back to Squall. "So, Phil says to wait for him here," he explained cheerfully.

Squall just shrugged, "Whatever."

Firion showed up five minutes later and Tidus greeted him with a high-five. "Hey, man, how've you been?" he said excitedly, clapping the older student on the back as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry, it took so long," the tall, silver-haired man said after he'd regained his composure, "I had to run from the auditorium on the other side of the school."

"Isn't your class in the Science building though?" Squall asked, "I thought you were taking a test."

Firion shrugged sheepishly, "Yeah, but I ran out of the building and was already at the auditorium when I realized I didn't know where you guys were." The other two laughed; or rather, Tidus laughed out loud and Squall chuckled quietly. "So, Tidus, what do you think of the school?"

Tidus's response was to smile widely and say, "whatever!"

Squall hmphed in response and crossed his arms over his chest, while Firion slapped his palm against his forehead. "Oh, Squall, why do you do this to people?"

"If you don't like the way I give tours, then do it yourself, Prince" Squall retorted.

"Aww, don't be like that, man. Phil's just teasing!" Tidus said hastily, quick to mollify.

"Hmph, whatever."

Firion sighed, "Anyway, did Squall tell you about this old library?

Tidus shook his head, "Nope! I was just asking when you came up. Why's it so old compared to the rest of the school? And I'm pretty sure Squall pointed out a much newer looking library somewhere on the other side of this campus."

"This is actually an old library that burned down last year. Apparently someone decided to ignore the no smoking rule. I don't think they ever caught the guy. In any case, the school was going to tear it down and remodel it, but turns out the librarian, Mr. Valentine was quite attached to the building and refused to let them touch it."

"Wow, that's kind of creepy."

"Yeah, there's a rumor floating around that the place is haunted," Firion said gravely.

Squall just snorted, "If we're talking rumors, there's another one saying that Valentine is a vampire."

"Wow, really?! Whoah, a _real vampire_? Like, the kind that sucks blood from here?" Tidus asked in awe, pointing at the junction of his neck.

Firion laughed nervously at that, "You know, it's just a rumor..."

But Tidus continued on, "Hey, does he SPARKLE?"

"Whatev- wait, what?" Squall asked, his normal monotone carrying a hint of incredulity.

"Like, you know, sparkle. In the sunlight."

Firion sighed, "Oh, Tidus, have you been reading those books?"

Tidus scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly before saying in a rush, "Yunaaskedmeto,shesaidtheywereromantic."

Somehow managing to distinguish the explanation in the unintelligible garble, Firion sighed again. "And? Did you like them?"

Squall muttered, "Trash, those books."

"I thought they were funny," Tidus exclaimed in defense. "Did you read them too, Squall?"

"Rinoa asked me to and wouldn't stop bugging me until I did," Squall said reluctantly by way of explanation.

It looked like Tidus was going to continue the conversation and grill Squall for a more in-depth opinion when Firion came to the rescue. "Then Tidus, perhaps you will enjoy our university's novel production."

The blond turned to him, vaguely interested. "Eh, what's that?"

"Trash," Squall said helpfully.

Firion laughed and replied, "It's a fairly renowned play by the name of Loveless. The theatre production is being run by Rhapsodos, one of the seniors."

"Sure, I'll check it out!" Tidus said cheerfully. "So, c'mon, there's got to be more to this school than this library and whatever."

--

It was about 8 in the evening when the three boys finally returned to the dormitories. They'd eaten dinner after touring by the cafeteria, and then just spent the rest of the time talking and amiably catching up on each other's lives.

"Eh? You're rooming with Cloud?" Firion exclaimed in surprise as the three boys exited the elevator and then proceeded to head down the hallway on the fourth floor towards Tidus's room.

Tidus nodded, "Yeah. I know it's weird since he's a third year and I'm...not. Hey, how about you guys? I forgot to ask where you guys are staying!"

"Oh, I'm on the sixth floor of this building," said the silver-haired man, "I'm in room 602."

"I'm in the Kitase building. It's a little less than a ten minute walk from here," Squall supplied after Tidus elbowed him for an answer.

Cloud was in the room when the three walked in. He was lying on the top bunk staring aimlessly at the ceiling. Hearing the voices, he dropped a hand down beside the frame which Firion reached up to clap in greeting before sitting up to look down at the newcomers. "Hey, Firion, Squall, and I assume you must be my new roommate," he said casually, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and dropping down to the ground.

Tidus nodded in response, and held a hand out which Cloud took. "I'm Tidus Fayth, nice to meet you."

"Cloud Strife, it's a pleasure."

--

_to be continued_

--

OKAY, Kura speaking! This is my first time writing anything Final Fantasy, ever, despite having been a fan for a long time so please be gentle! This is also a totally, completely, utterly shameless school fic for Tidus. But since high school is so last year (or rather, well, two years ago for me now), we're setting it in a university. As I mentioned in the beginning notes, this is a university _universe_. As in, it's not just a school "fic". Chesiere and I will take turns writing chapters that will often be standalone. (They'll all be posted here, and I'll indicate which ones are written by who. But we have pretty different writing styles, so it should be fairly obvious.) They don't necessarily relate to each other. Chapters titled "BASE" are our "canon" chapters; that is, chapters that illustrate the base setting of our universe that all the standalone chapters are well, based upon. Pairings will vary, but most will be Tidus centric. And this is funny because we're both major Tidus/Yuna shippers who generally don't pair Tidus with anyone but HEY this is for fun, right? HOHO.

Also, a few other things to note. This is a completely fictional university based on a fictional university. Its system is totally whacked and we've kind of combined all sorts of things to suit our amusing purposes. This is partly because I go to a private university with a totally whacked system and it would be very, very, very weird to put it in here so I didn't. And since we've taken the liberty of giving names to people, here's some of the ones mentioned: Firion Prince; we're going by the English spelling of his name. Also, his last name is a joke, cookies to anyone who can guess it. The Emperor is Mateus Palamecia. And Tidus has been given "Fayth" as his surname.

I think that's it! So sorry to Chesiere for taking so long on this chapter and I wish I'd been able to make it longer. But now it's your turn~! Anyway, if you've gotten this far, I hope you'll let us know what you thought! Reviews make the world go round and all that. I'd put a heart emote here if FFnet wasn't going to cut it out, so please imagine less than three.


	2. BASE 2

**Dissidia Blitz Ace**  
BASE02

(chapter by Chesiere)

--

Tidus was lying on his back, staring up at the dark solid ceiling which happened to be the underside of his roommate's bunk. It was half past 10 already but it seemed he couldn't bring himself to sleep. Since he didn't have many things to unpack and Cloud Strife happened to be not quite the talkative type – that was unless you got to really know him, Firion told him before he left for the night – after some brief self introductions, Tidus Fayth was left to spend the rest of his night in sheer silence.

Actually, Tidus was only quiet because he thought Cloud was already asleep. His older roommate was quiet as hell as soon as the light was out. Yet, as Tidus lay there he realized that Cloud wasn't really sleeping as he seemed to move and turn too often as the night was getting older and older.

It seemed he wasn't the only one unable to go to sleep.

A small smile found its way to Tidus' lips. Man, if he could make one Squall Leonhart talk (despite the, sadly, unavoidable overuse of 'whatever'), it wouldn't be of much greater effort to try making Cloud Strife.

"Hey, Cloud, you still awake?" He called. For a moment, he was sure he had mistaken about his roommate still not sleeping. Then, there was a not so subtle movement in the top bunk and finally…a reply.

"Yeah." A slight pause. And then, a question. "You're still up?"

"Well, it seems I can't sleep."

"…Did I wake you?"

"Nah. You were very quiet. But uh, I guess I'm too excited to go to sleep. Being new sure is electrifying!"

Surprisingly and immediately, there came a soft chuckle.

"Wha-what's so funny, dude?"

"You." Cloud replied, smiling slightly even if his smile was hidden in the dark. "I've never seen anyone this excited to start school."

"Why do I think I've already heard those before?" Tidus found himself also grinning widely. "Ah well, forget that. Do you play any sport?"

"Yeah. Baseball. Why?"

"Umhmm…" Tidus nodded. Actually, He had already known from one of Cloud's two framed photographs. The other blond was in…his old team's uniform.

Probably, his highschool's.

For he looked a bit younger and less muscular, compared to his current self, in the photograph. And he was quite short too, for standing next to him was another spiky haired boy – dressed also in Midgar High's uniform – who was obviously bigger and taller. He was smiling brightly as he and Cloud posed for the photo of their memorable victory.

He wondered if the guy was Cloud's brother…

"His name is Zack Fair. My best friend."

Cloud's voice suddenly cut through his trains of thought and Tidus did jump up in surprise at how the other seemed like he could read his thought.

"Whoa. Wait, wait, wait! Do you have some kind of telekinesis or what?"

Cloud gave another soft chuckle.

Now this was really creepy…

"Not really. I saw you looking at my photographs."

Or maybe not…

"Ah. Sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's okay." The older one shrugged nonchalantly. "I think you will get along really well with Zack." He then added as an afterthought.

"You mean he's here, too?"

"He's a senior."

"And he's in the university's team too?"

"He is."

"So are you." It was not a question but a statement.

"So am I." Cloud confirmed. "And you're joining the university's blitzball team also, I suppose?"

"Of course! If there isn't something that doesn't change, for me it has to be blitzball!"

"Then I think we'll see each other more than just in this dorm."

"Yea-" Tidus was about to say yes as he started to really feel drowsy and just went along with the flow of their conversation; however, Cloud's sentence caused him to double think. "What do you mean?"

Too bad the other decided to leave the new student wonder.

"You'll see." And that was the last thing he said before silence returned for the rest of the night.

--

If there was something that should be called a ball of energy, it had to be Tidus. Despite just arriving at Dissidia University the day before and drifted off to sleep really late at night, he was up so early and full of energy as if he was an individual that couldn't feel tired.

Cloud still wasn't up but that wouldn't be a problem since the spiky head had already told – or more of sleepily mumble – to Tidus that he didn't have class until afternoon. So Tidus decided it was good to let the older blond sleep and leave as quietly as his excited self could allow.

He was pretty early. It would be almost an hour before the morning class really started so Tidus decided he would go grab something to stuff his stomach at the cafeteria first.

Humming a cheery tune to himself, the new student happily made his way toward his destination.

--

It was safe to say that it was just another ordinary thing of the universe – whatever universe it was – that there had to be at least someone doing the job even if he or she had no friggin' love for it, for example, if you assign Cid Highwind to any job related to proper use of language and hospitality, all you would get would instead be hostility and a set of swearing and cursing long enough to make even Mateus Palamecia's ears bleed.

("Now this…abominable set of language is as long as Fibonacci numbers Sephiroth Hojo could, without calculator or paper, list, gentlemen." He would say.)

To make it even more simple, Reno hated his job.

The redhead snorted ill-temperedly as he saw another ungrateful student dump something – intended or unintended wasn't really necessary – on the oh-so-sacred university ground that unfortunately happened to be of his responsibility.

Yes, he, Reno the Janitor, hated his job.

He didn't know about his partner in cleaning, Rude, for the bald man didn't say anything much but as long as they were partners, he guessed Rude would be with him.

Still, aside from just cleaning and checking if anything of university's properties was in place, being a janitor came with many more bonus jobs.

"What do you want?" The redhead grumbled as one certain happy ball of energy bounced up toward his counter. If it hadn't been for this woman responsible for the job of treating the all around kids bribing him with more free booze, he wouldn't have accepted to take her place for the day.

The 'happy ball of energy', otherwise known as Tidus Fayth grinned brightly. "Anything you recommend, man!"

"How about some booz-"

"Can I have some hotdogs?" interrupted another voice, which came from a slim brown haired guy. He was wearing a jacket of which color was oh-so-yellow it screamed Chocobo and blue jeans.

Reno stared at the doomed jacket of Chocobo indication in distaste as it brought back the unlucky memory of one totally drunk spiky blond head and an evil nailed bat. He shuddered at the memory and signaled to Rude to get some hotdogs while the two kids started to chat.

"So…you're new, huh? It isn't a usual thing having student transferred to start a second semester here." The Chocobo jacket wearing guy said, nodding to himself. "Which year are you in?"

"I'm a freshman."

"I'm also a freshman!" The guy exclaimed even though he had spoken as if he wasn't a first year. "My name's Bartz. Bartz Klauser. Nice to meet ya."

Bartz extended a hand out.

Tidus didn't hesitate to shake it. "Tidus Fayth. Nice to meet ya too."

Bartz grinned before he momentarily turned back and asked for his hotdogs.

"Well, I think I'll have hotdogs too!" Tidus quickly added his order.

Reno held up a hand for the two energetic kids to wait and hollered a rush in speed at his partner, Rude.

"…"

Only this time, Rude's ever-so-quiet answer was accompanied by a slur.

--

_to be continued_

--


End file.
